Kyle Gaidon
Kyle Gaidon is a 17 year old male who was once a human turned devil after being stabbed by a holy spear of light thanks to a fallen angel who saw him as a threat to their plans. He usually dresses in all black clothing, aside from wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform and has brown eyes. Personality Kyle has a very warm and gentile tone, which is completely different from the way he dresses. He is best friends with west and he thought that him being a devil was just him playing fun and games. He is the schools bad boy though and just like west all the girls and some of the boys fall for him. He is very caring for only his friends though and he is not afraid to stand up for himself or others. He has a way with people and is very social. He is also the president of the literature club and hosts the school paper. History Kyle has had a rough history. His father died when Kyle was just 3 years old and his mother was normally overseas travailing, thus he had to look after himself a lot. At the age of 10 he began to train in martial arts and blade training. Wests mother looked after him and he sees West Argentina as an older brother. When West was taken, Kyle thought they had moved away and at that point Kyle had no one to turn to and thus he lived on the streets. Six months later news broke out that his mother had been killed by storm overseas and Kyle was devastated. With no one to turn to he joined a gang called Willy and the Poorboy's but soon after he dropped the gang was after him. Kyle had found another family after, who had took him in after they found them and heard the news and little did he know that they ran a clan called the Bael clan. Five years later he was reunited with west and the two went to Kouh Academy together and thus things went downhill from there. Some strange things started to happen and people thought it was the work of Kyle. Soon after a man had approached him and summoned up some of his fallen angel friends. The reason for this is because he possessed a sacred gear and they saw him as a threat and they ended up stabbing him in the chest. Soon after a girl found him and rushed him to her parents. He had the found out that this girl was his aunt Sara Gaidon and West came over and bought him to the Underworld for reincarnation. When he had found out he soon began to master his power quickly. Powers and Abilities Flight: As a Devil, he is able to use his wings to fly. Sacred Replication: This a Kyle's power, with it he is allowed to take any abilities, powers or forms that any sacred gear may have and have it for his own usage. But when the sacred gear is deactivated, the powers, forms, and abilities go away. Swordsmanship skills: Kyle has been training with swords for quite a while, ever since he was 10. He was given a blade called Tenshi-goroshi no ken which translates to Angel slaying sword. Dark powers: He obtained these powers when he was reincarnated as a devil Demonic light weapons and holy power: Kyle stole a set of light pistols and power from freed but he then converted these to darkness. These powers and weapons are said that they can kill an angel, West made a joke of this saying that he looks like Dante from devil may cry with them. Equipment Sword Birth: This is one of Kyle sacred gear that is also known as '''Demonic Sword Creation. '''Sword Birth has the ability to create numerous Demon Swords of different attributes according to the will of the user. Kyle has mastered this sacred gear to the point where he can make one entire mile of swords appear. Kiba even stated that Kyle has mastered Sword Birth to levels were he cannot even reach yet. Boosted Gear: This is one of the 13 longiness ever made. Unfortunately Kyle has not yet mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, making Issei stronger than him. He has only unleashed Juggernaut drive. Ryu even stated that Kyle does not know the full extent to its power, saying that if he were to ever master it he would have the potential to wipe the three factions and the original Lucifer out of existence.